


Temporary Truce

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Big fucking oof, F/F, Fingering, God damn it Regina, Honestly sad if you think about it, Janis deserves so much from this little hoe, Lol tagging is always shit but so fun, Mean Queens, Old Friends, Old Girlfriends?, One-Shot, Out here being a hoe, Regina basically cheats on Heather, Smut, Space Predator, Tag conversations, sex in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: As the lights turned off in the room, Janis thanked god quietly as she slowly picked Regina’s head up. Looking back into near storm blue eyes, Janis smiled softly as the projector roared to life and a movie began to play throughout the classroom.“I.. I really need you to do something for me.. And I hope you’re actually smart enough to deduce what the fuck that is.”





	Temporary Truce

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies
> 
> Regina and Heather Chandler are dating in this. Regina cheats on Heather by getting offed by Janis. Good shit. Don't kill me. I had the idea in my head and originally it was gonna end with Chandler and Regina fucking, but then I got into ReginaxJanis and I was like, yeah, this is happening. Rip Chandler. Regina is so not faithful. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Regina let out a whine through gritted teeth as she bit the inside of her cheek. Her hips craned forward as her phone seemed to be vibrating endlessly. With closed eyes her hand gripped the table, almost showing the whites of her knuckles as she bit back the urge to grind against the white device that rested between her legs. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked straight forward, unable to concentrate on the teacher that continued talking as if the class were actually listening. 

Ever since Regina had told Heather that her phone rested between her legs during most of her classes, the older girl constantly would text her from throughout her own classes. Regina’s phone would constantly buzz through her jeans and Regina couldn’t even complain to the older woman who was all the way on the other side of the school in her own class. As annoying as it was, Regina loved the feeling of being out of control, unable to do anything about the problems that would rise from feeling the constant vibrations. Her clit was throbbing as she leaned back, grateful yet upset that the vibrations had seized. 

Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, Regina looked at the clock. It read 11:40. This? This was a god damn blessing. Her eyes sparked for a short moment before she let out a gasp her hips bucking forward on their own accord.

Raising a brow, Janis looked at Regina. The two had been seated next to each other since the beginning of the year and it seemed to be the only class that Regina didn’t have anything nasty to say to Janis. It was AP Psychology, a class that both girls excelled in. They had made somewhat of a truce in this class, keeping their names and glares to a minimum. As the teacher continued on, Janis rested a concerned hand on Regina’s thigh. 

“You okay?”

The concern in Janis’ voice almost made Regina whimper as she simply let out a whine, squeezing her legs together to contain the mass of vibrations that shot through her body. At this point, Regina could feel just how wet she was. Her legs squished together and she simply looked down, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, gripping it for a moment. Janis’ hand on her thigh only made her crave so much more than she could get at the moment. 

“I-I’m fi…”

Stopping mid sentence her hips craned at just the right moment. Despite the layers of clothes, mainly just her jeans and underwear, the vibrations were fucking strong. She had her phone pressed directly against her clit at this point, her left hand pushing it against her evermore so she didn’t miss any of the vibrations. It was so stimulating and it drove her crazy. 

Furrowing her brows with concern, Janis ran her hand in slow circles on Regina’s thigh, completely unaware of her situation. She knew that something was wrong, what that was remained oblivious to her. As for the whines, Janis assumed the younger platinum blonde was in pain. 

“Do you need to go to the nurse or? I have ibuprofen in my bag, same with Midol, and Tylenol.” 

Regina nodded her head in thanks, slowly resting her hand down on Janis’ to stop it from moving. She was being driven to the edge and she really couldn’t stand Janis at the moment. The want to lash out at the girl and tell her to fuck off played throughout her head almost like a broken record. Her eyes dulled and she almost moved their hands inward towards her throbbing cunt. It was near tempting.. To just get off in the back of their AP Psych class.. But Janis wasn’t Heather, and she could never amount to her. 

“I.. I’m fi-“

Dropping her head on Janis’ shoulder, Regina’s eyes shut tight as she bit her cheek almost drawing blood as she tried her hardest not to moan. Her phone was at just the right position, pushed into her clit and each vibration just drove her closer and closer to screaming because it just wasn’t enough. 

Instantly widening her eyes, Janis slipped her free hand into Regina’s hair, the whimpers that came from the girl made Janis shush her softly. It wasn’t their ideal friendship.. They had a truce, but this took it pretty far. Crying on her shoulder? Janis had wanted Regina’s attention for so long, craved her eye contact.. Craved her former friend.. If this got her one step closer to being able to call Regina a friend, she’d take it. She didn’t care how Cady or Damien would look at her, how they’d criticize her and call her a hypocrite. Janis wanted her friend back.. 

“Whoa.. Hey, hey..” 

Running her hand through Regina’s hair, Janis frowned as her brown eyes rested upon the platinum blonde locks that rested almost in the crook of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the girl push her head against her and it was almost as if in that instance she knew. Continuing to run her hand through soft platinum blonde locks, Regina lifted her head. 

Looking up into Janis’ eyes, Regina’s own were a darkened. Janis’ mouth slight dropped as Regina pushed her head back against her neck, a small whine sounding against her skin. Brown eyes looked straight ahead in complete and utter shock and when Regina’s hand left Janis’ that rested on her thigh, it was almost on instinct that Janis turned to look down at the young platinum blonde. The small whines, the pushes against her neck, the head on her shoulder.. They all suddenly made sense. 

As the lights turned off in the room, Janis thanked god quietly as she slowly picked Regina’s head up. Looking back into near storm blue eyes, Janis smiled softly as the projector roared to life and a movie began to play throughout the classroom. 

Regina looked back into Janis’ eyes, the vibrations had stopped, seeing as they had half an hour left in their class. Heather was going to make her suffer, but Regina definitely didn’t want that. For once she’d have control over this and get her release. She didn’t see Heather till their final period which was three periods away. Regina knew that Heather would punish her pretty severely if she somehow found out that she had gotten herself off throughout the day. Regina also knew that if Heather found out she had let the Space Dyke into her pants, she’d more than likely end both of their lives permanently.. More so Janis’, but Regina knew how to keep quiet and she knew her former friend wasn’t stupid. If her rumors held true and weren’t just rumors, Janis should be more than capable of getting her off with those ‘talented fingers’ of her’s.

“Regina.. A-“

“Janis.. I-“

Both having spoken at the same time, Janis shut up very quickly. Despite knowing she held a bigger power over their current situation, Regina could probably end her in anyway possible. Quietly waiting to hear what the younger platinum blonde had to say, Janis’ voice caught in her throat as she listened intently.

“I.. I really need you to do something for me.. And I hope you’re actually smart enough to deduce what the fuck that is.” 

Nodding her head near instantly, Janis slowly allowed her hand to move inward on the younger junior’s thigh and when Regina instantly pushed herself further against the older brunette, Janis pretty much knew what was going to happen here. 

It was weird to think that this is how they’d be ending their school day before a three day weekend. Janis’ hand slowly sliding over Regina’s crotch, a small smirk slowly began to grow on the brunette’s features. 

“P-Please.. Just do something.. Do me.. !”

The whine against her neck was more than loud enough to drive Janis to slip her hand into Regina’s jeans. When the blonde let out a short moan, Janis wasted no time rubbing her fingers over Regina’s already throbbing clit. Already the girl was soaked and Janis found it to be absolutely beautiful as Regina’s teeth bit into her neck softly here and there in an effort to keep herself quiet. No one around them knew what was happening, no one around them could ever know what was happening. The Apex Predator getting fucked by The Space Dyke? It was insane and they both could never tell a soul. 

“D-Does that feel good?”

Stuttering through clear nervousness, Janis slowly found herself able to relax as Regina nodded her head vigorously. The younger girl’s breath could be felt tickling Janis’ throat and it made her sigh as she slowly came to drop her head on Regina’s. The fact that Regina didn’t seem to care is what made Janis feel empowered. Her fingers simply continued to rub the girl’s clit at a steady pace. Regina’s small whimpers and sighs were driving Janis crazy at this point, but she knew she shouldn’t even try to get excited. Getting turned on was inevitable.. But this more than likely meant nothing to Regina, so Janis simply continued to run her fingers over the girl’s throbbing nub, breathing in sharply as she pushed down on Regina’s clit and in reply the platinum blonde bit into Janis’ neck, sucking harshly to keep herself quiet. Getting the hint, Janis knew Regina had to be close. The girl was dripping and as Janis slowly slid her fingers through the Regina’s folds, she could hear Regina moan against her neck as she continued to suck harshly at Janis’ pulse point. It was driving Janis crazy and the only way she managed to get Regina to stop was slipping two fingers into the blonde’s dripping cunt. Her hips bucked instantly and Janis let out a breathy laugh as she used her free hand to press it on the back of Regina’s neck, keeping her head against her neck as she slowly began to pump her fingers in and out of the younger girl. The whines that came from Regina were actually killing Janis as she bit the inside of her cheek, continuing to pump in and out of her. 

“J..Janis..” 

Hearing her name whined, Janis couldn’t bite back her quiet moan as she felt Regina’s hand grip her thigh. She was so close and Janis knew with how harshly Regina had her thigh in her hold, the Apex Predator would come undone in seconds. 

Her hips bucked harshly against Janis’ fingers, riding the older girl with so much vigor as her breath began to catch in her throat. Closing her eyes, Regina let out a moan that was far too loud for Janis’ liking. As her fingers picked up their pace within the younger girl, so did Regina’s volume in her moans. Thinking quickly on how to save the younger girl’s reputation, Janis lifted her head up quickly. Their lips connected in a heated mess and Regina’s hips bucked involuntarily as one hand gripped Janis’ shoulder and the other her thigh. With her eyes glued shut, when Janis’ lips found her own and the girl’s tongue slipped into her mouth, Regina’s moan was promptly caught in the brunette’s mouth easily. 

“Jesus.. Reggy..”

Whining as Janis pulled out of her, Regina slowly opened her eyes as Janis said her old nickname she had for her when they were in middle school. Her eyes softened for a moment and she let out a breathy chuckle as she watched Janis slip her fingers into her mouth, sucking all of Regina’s cum off of them.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you tasted good. Chandler’s pretty lucky, huh?” 

Regina smiled softly as she ran a hand through her hair, flattening it as she leaned back in her seat. She was growing tired quickly and her instincts led her to rest her head on Janis’ shoulder. The small hum of approval was what made Janis frown for a short moment as reality hit her. 

_ This is just a one time thing.. She needed help.. And for once she ran to me.. Then why in the name of god do I wish she needed me more..?  _

The small kiss on her neck made Janis’ eyes widen as she instantly smiled. Regina’s tongue ran over the stinging sensation that clouded her pulse point. 

“Think I left a mark.”

The chuckle from Regina caused Janis to blush and smile almost uncontrollably as she shrugged. 

“It’s no big deal, I have a scarf in my locker.” 

Regina raised a brow at that.

“Why the hell—?”

“It’s the day Damien came out. We always celebrate. Just a rainbow scarf for when we go home after school.”

Not even trying to continue the conversation, Regina nodded, humming as she snuggled herself against Janis. 

“Wake me when class is over, Dyke.” 

The way Regina said her normal title with such malice changed. It didn’t sound as though she used it in an ill manner towards her.. It held something to it that made Janis smile softly as she rested her head down on Regina’s.

“No problem,  _ Barbie.”  _


End file.
